Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Hanya sebuah One Shoot NaruHina ... Penasaran! Mangga di baca


**Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu.**

 _A Naru Shoot Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

 _NaruHina version._

•

•

•

 _Rate :: T_

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

 _m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf &ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8_

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

 _100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru)_

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi (^_^)

Oh iya, jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan atau apa pun yang menginginkan _Fast Respon_ dari Tobi bisa hubungi Tobi via FB. Meski gak lama tapi hampir bisa di pastikan Tobi OL tiap hari. Kalo di Akun FFN cuma Tobi buka 1 minggu sekali, saat upload Fict doang.

•

•

•

 **Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Naruto menjadi _Pahlawan Desa_ setelah mengalahkan Pain sang Ketua Akatsuki. Semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Warga Desa mulai _melihat_ Naruto sebagai Naruto, bukan lagi sebagai seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang ditakuti. Hal yang selama ini diidam-idamkan pemuda bersirai pirang itu. Pengakuan. Pengakuan atas keberadaannya!

Apa semua itu terlihat bahagia?! Tentu saja. Tapi pada kenyataannya,.tidak untuk Hinata.

Yap, Hinata sama sekali tidak senang dengan itu semua, karena kini Naruto dengan jelas selalu menghindarinya. Jangankan untuk mendekat dan mengobrol dengan _sang Pahlawan_ , memperhatikan pemuda bersurai pirang itu dari jauh pun sudah tak mudah lagi untuk dilakukan. Naruto benar-benar menghindarinya. Padahal dengan segala keberaniannya, gadis itu ahirnya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto, tapi sayangnya respon pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak sesuai harapannya.

Tapi sebagai seorang Kunoichi Konoha yang mewarisi _Semangat Api_ , gadis dari Clan Hyuuga itu tidak patah semangat. Seperti terlihat saat ini, Hinata masih melakukan kebiasaannya _menguntit_ Naruto dalam melakukan aktifitasnya, meski dalam seminggu ini selalu gagal.

'Dia ... Melakukannya lagi!'. 'Ayolah Hinata ... Kapan kau akan menyerah!' batin Naruto merasa terganggu saat menyadari Hinata sedang mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Naruto ... Kau Naruto kan?!" seorang kakek tua terlihat berlari mengejar Naruto seraya berteriak seperti itu. Merasa dipanggil, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakek tua itu.

"Kakek?!". "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu setelah sang kakek sampai didekatnya.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Kau ... Syukurlah kau ... Hosh ... Naruto ... Hosh!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu kek, Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan?!" balas Naruto mengingatkan. Sang kakek terlihat mengangguk dan coba menenangkan dirinya, hingga nafasnya kembali teratur. Lalu ...

"Naruto!". "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" teriak sang kakek dengan kerasnya dan penuh harap, hingga membuat orang-orang yang sedang bekerja merenovasi Rumah mereka terhenti untuk sesaat dan melihat ke arah mereka.

 _"Kakek ... Teman-temanku memiliki Tanda Tangan sang Pahlawan Konoha ... Aku juga ingin memilikinya!"_

"Jadi kumohon ... Berikanlah Tanda Tanganmu untuk cucuku. Aku mohon Naruto!". "Dia sangat mengagumimu!" teriak si kakek lagi, setelah menirukan ucapan yang dikatakan sang cucu padanya. Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa terkejut, dia kemudian mengingat dua Shinobi yang meminta Tanda Tangannya di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh jadi soal itu ya ... Kupikir apa". "Tenang saja kek, aku akan memberikannya!" ucap Naruto dengan bahagianya. Beberapa orang yang mendengarnya, ternyata juga memiliki permintaan yang sama dengan kakek tua itu. Dan pada ahirnya, Naruto pun dikerubungi dengan cepat oleh orang-orang yang memburu Tanda Tangannya untuk anak mereka.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Kupikir kau tidak akan memberikannya pada kami ... Mengingat atas apa yang telah kami lakukan selama ini" ucap seorang bapak-bapak setelah mendapatkan Tanda Tangan sang Pahlawan Konoha itu.

"Itu benar ... Kami sangat menyesal!" timpal yang lainnya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku tidak memikirkannya" balas si pirang dengan ramahnya. Yap, apa pun yang dulu di lakukan Warga Konoha padanya, Naruto sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi tentang itu. Toh pada ahirnya hal yang selama ini dia impikan sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia semakin yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Hinata yakin bahwa cintanya diberikan untuk orang yang tepat . Meski orang itu sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Dan saat memikirkan bagian itu, tentu saja gadis Hyuuga itu merasa sedih.

Apa lagi buktinya sudah jelas, Naruto mulai menjauhinya setelah gadis itu menyatakan cintanya dihadapan Pain!

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sakura, Naruto?!" gumam gadis itu lirih. Selama ini Hinata mencoba menutup Mata dari itu semua dan tetap mempertahankan cintanya untuk pemuda pirang itu, karena Sakura pun sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan Naruto. Tapi semakin hari ... Kedekatan mereka semakin terlihat.

Apa karena mereka satu Tim?

Atau Sakura mulai menyukai Naruto yang selalu ada disampingnya?!

Menyedihkan!

Apa lagi gadis bersurai pinky itu tau lebih hanyak tentang Naruto dari pada dirinya.

Hinata semakin sakit saat memikirkan itu ... Entah kenapa dia merasa Sakura adalah gadis yang beruntung sekaligus bodoh disaat yang sama. Dia lebih memikirkan Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkannya dan menghianati Desa dibandingkan Naruto yang jelas-jelas selalu ada dan membantunya setiap saat.

Tapi bukankah itu berita baik untuknya?!

Namun Hinata yang juga berada diposisi hampir sama dengan Naruto tentu saja tau seperti apa sakitnya diperlakukan seperti itu!.

Andai saja Hinata ada diposisi Sakura ... Gadis itu pasti tidak akan mennyia-nyiakan perasaan Naruto untuknya!.

Mengabaikan semua itu ... Naruto kini sudah selesai dengan acara berbagi Tanda Tangannya dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah kemana pemuda bersurai pirang itu akan pergi, tapi Hinata terus mengikutinya.

Naruto terus berjalan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus berjalan hingga sampai ke ujung Desa, berhenti sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Meski gerak-geriknya sedikit mencurigakan, tapi gadis itu tetap berfikir positif. Yap, Hinata tau dengan pasti tempat yang sedang Naruto tuju adalah tempatnya biasa berlatih. Tapi ternyata, setelah sampai di tempat itu, Naruto yang dia ikuti berubah menjadi kepulan Asap.

"A-apa. Kage Bunshin?!". "Tapi sejak kapan?!" gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai indingo itu pun mengingat kembali saat dimana Naruto dikerubungi Penduduk yang berburu Tanda Tangannya.

"Mungkinkah saat itu ..." gumamnya lagi. Dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu pun menangis. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan pilu merobek Hatinya. Hinata merasa sedih saat membayangkan dirinya bagaikan _Hama_ mengganggu, karena dirinya terus dijauhi oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Kata _pedih_ pun tidak akan bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini!

'Naruto ... Apa aku sangat mengganggu untukmu?'. 'Apa aku tidak pernah berarti sedikit pun di Matamu?!'

'Apa aku tidak ad apa-apanya di bandingkan Sakura?!' batinya berteriak, meski Bibirnya terkunci rapat menahan isak tangisnya sendiri. Gadis itu merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh karena mencintai dan berharap memiliki orang yang sudah jelas mencintai gadis lain.

Naruto yang terus menyakiti Hatinya selama ini, karena dengan terang-terangan memproklamirkan dirinya adalah pemuda yang mencintai Sakura di hadapan semua orang, meski selama ini Naruto tidak mengetahui perasaan Hinata padanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan saat ini?!

Apa Naruto masih belum juga menyadari perasaannya?!

Apa Naruto tuli dan tidak mendengar segala untaian kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan mantap di hadapan sang ketua Akatsuki?!

Naruto pasti mendengarnya dengan jelas ... Itulah kenapa dia sekarang menjauhinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pasti menganggap Hinata hanya sebagai _parasit_ yang menghalangi dirinya dengan Sakura.

Pasti!

 _"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto, bahkan hanya ujung jarimu sekali pun!"_

 _"Aku tahu. Aku sangat egois!"_

 _"Aku disini karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah, aku hampir saja berjalan ke arah yang salah. Tapi ... Tapi kau menunjukkanku jalan yang benar!"_

 _"Aku selalu mengikutimu … menginginkan berada di dekat denganmu, aku ingin sekali berjalan bersamamu, aku ingin bersamamu ..."_

 _"Karena ... karena aku mencintaimu!"_

Hinata teringat kembali pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto saat mencoba melindungi pemuda bersurai pirang itu dari Tangan Pain. Tapi agaknya gadis itu mulai menyesali ucapannya saat itu. Karena akibat kebodohannya itu, kini Naruto menjauhinya ...

Hati Hinata semakin sakit. Apa lagi saat teringat ucapan Naruto padanya saat itu ...

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Menyingkirlah! Ia bukan tandinganmu"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang kau lakukan? disini Berbahaya"_

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Naruto saat itu. Ucapan itu di katakan pada gadis bersurai indigo itu karena Naruto tidak mau melihat Hinata terluka. Hanya saja ... Karena Hati gadis itu sedang terluka dan sikap Naruto yang berubah setelah kejadian itu, membuat Hinata hanya sebagian saja ucapan si pirang saat itu.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Menyingkirlah!"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Menyingkirlah!"_

 _"Menyingkirlah!"_

 _"Menyingkirlah!"_

"Maaf ... Ji-jika aku mengganggumu, Naruto ..." ucapnya dalam tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga pada ahirnya gadis itu pun pingsan karena tidak mampu menahan perasaan nyeri yang menyerang Hatinya.

 **Sementara di sudut Desa Konoha.**

Terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang, sang Pahlawan Desa Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto sedang duduk di atas tumpukan Kayu yang ada di tempat itu. Pandangannya menerawang menyaksikan indahnya sang Surya yang sedang kembali ke peraduannya. Tapi meski pun terlihat sedang menikmati keindahan Alam yang tersaji di hadapannya, nyatanya Naruto tidak melakukan itu. Fikirannya masih sibuk sedari tadi tentang apa yang di lakukannya pada Hinata.

"Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan, menipunya dengan Kage Bunshin?" gumam Naruto. Sebagai catatan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah sering mengelabui Hinata dengan Kage Bunshin. Dalam seminggu ini sudah 4 kali Hinata tertipu dengan trik yang sama, Tapi bukan berarti Hinata bodoh karena tertipu berulang-kali oleh Kage Bunshinnya.

Itu semua karena gadis itu terlalu polos. Apa lagi jika berhubungan dengan Naruto. Agaknya rasa cintanya sudah membutakan Hinata, dan itu membuatnya tertipu berulang kali dengan mudah. Yap, Hinata terlalu mempercayai Naruto.

Namun kali ini ... Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bersalah. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu sering, atau ...

"Maaf Hinata ..." gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Hari sudah gelap dan Naruto baru beranjak dari tempatnya, untuk menuju Tenda tempatnya beristirahat sementara, karena Apartemen pemberian Hokage ke Tiga belum selesai di perbaiki. Tapi sebelum Naruto sampai di _Rumah_ sementaranya itu, seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Clan Hyuuga berlari menghampirinya.

"Neji?" gumam Naruto, mengenali pemuda itu.

"Naruto!". "Kau bertemu dengan Hinata hari ini?" tanya Neji _to the poin_ sesaat setelah pemuda Hyuuga itu ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Eumh~ y-yah ... Kami b-bertemu siang i-ini" jawab Naruto dengan gugupnya. Wajah Neji mengeras seketika. Seraya mencengkram ke dua Pundak pemuda itu Neji berteriak marah pada sang Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata hah!" desis Neji penuh emosi.

•

 **Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu.**

 _A Naru Shoot Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

 _NaruHina version._

•

 _"Hinata belum juga kembali hingga saat ini!". "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana ... Tapi aku tidak manemukannya!"_

 _"Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan Hinata ... Tapi Aku tau dengan pasti, sikapmu pada Hinata mulai berubah sejak pertarunganmu dengan Pain. Dan asal kau tau. Sejak itu, Hinata sering terbangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk menangis di tengah Malam!"_

 _"Selesaikan masalahmu. Aku tidak mau melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Atau ..."_

 _"... Atau kau akan menyesal!"_

Ucapan Neji Hyuuga mengiang dengan jelas di fikirannya, saat melompat dengan cepat dari Pohon ke Pohon. Dengan bantuan Mode Sennin Gamanya, Naruto dengan mudah mampu menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Rasa bersalah semakin menyerang Hatinya, apa lagi saat tau jika sikapnya selama ini membuat Hinata terbangun dan menangis di tengah Malam.

"Sial. Hinata ... Maafkan aku!" desis Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Tempat yang sedang di tujunya, adalah tempatnya biasa berlatih. Benar juga, Kage Bunshinnya membawa Hinata ke tempat itu. Tempat itu cukup tersembunyi dan jauh dari Desa, pantas saja jika Clan Hyuuga yang memiliki Mata Sakti dalam hal mencari tidak menemukan gadis itu. Karena tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika tempat itu sering di kunjungi seseorang.

 **Sementara di tempat Neji.**

"Apa tidak apa, Tuan Hiashi?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa, karena nyatanya Neji hanyalah seorang diri di tempat itu. Tapi saat Awan mulai menjauh dan memberikan akses untuk sang Bulan memancarkan Sinarnya, terlihatlah seorang pria berdiri di belakang sang Hyuuga muda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka". "Percintaan anak muda memang sedikit rumit!" jawab Hiashi sang Ketua Clan Hyuuga, sekaligus ayah dari Hinata itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ahirnya Naruto tidak memilih Hinata. Bukankah kita tau, selama ini yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah Sakura!". "Hinata pasti akan—"

"Kalau begitu Hinata harus rela melepas cintanya!" potong Hiashi cepat.

"Ini pasti akan sakit. Tapi Hinata harus bersikap dewasa. Kita tidak bisa memaksakannya jika Naruto tidak menginginkan ini!" lanjutnya mencoba bersikap bijksana. Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiashi pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

'Andai saja kau masih ada bersama kami ... Kau pasti lebih tau apa yang harus dilakukan di saat seperti ini' batin Hiashi.

 **Kembali ke tempat Naruto.**

 **Tap ...**

Naruto berhenti di salah satu Dahan Pohon. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah karena bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sedari tadi. Mode Sage pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah hilang sejak tadi. Naruto menajamkan pengelihatannya, mencoba mencari sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu. Minimnya Cahaya Bulan yang mampu menembus lebatnya Dedaunan yang ada di tempat itu membuatnya sulit menemukan Hinata.

"Sial. Kau ada dimana Hinata?!" gumam Naruto.

"Hinata?!"

"Dimana kau?" teriak Naruto. Namun sialnya tidak ada jawaban, Tanda-tanda keberadaannya pun tidak terlihat. Tapi entah kenapa Hatinya yakin jika Hinata masih ada di tempat ini. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Naruto mulai mencari ke semua sudut tempat itu. Hingga ahirnya ...

"Hinata ..." gumam Naruto setelah menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan. Dan ketika Cahaya Bulan menerangi Wajah gadis itu, Jantung Naruto terhenyak. Bagaimana tidak, gadis cantik itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sepertinya Hinata pingsan akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Masih terlihat jelas di Wajah cantiknya, linangan Air Mata yang mengering.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan kepedihan di Hatinya saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu ...

"Apa ini semua karena aku?!" gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu, seraya mendekati sosok Hinata dengan gerakan kaku. Rasa bersalahnya membuat Naruto merasa tidak yakin untuk mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau jika kau akan seperti ini, Hinata ..."

"Maafkan aku ..."

"Maaf ..."

"Maaf Hinata ..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" gumamnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Malam semakin larut, Bulan semakin jelas memperlihatkan kuasanya saat menerangi Bumi. Dengan dihiasi taburan Bintang yang berkelip indah di atas sana, tentu saja membuat setiap Mata akan berdecak kagum dengan keindahan sang Pencipta. Tapi itu tidak dengan Naruto, meski tatapannya secara intens tertuju pada mereka, namun keindahan itu tidak sedikit pun mampu mengobati penyesalan Hatinya.

'Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun ... Aku harus segera membawanya pulang' batin pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Dan Naruto pun mulai menggendong Hinata. Si pirang melakukan semua itu dengan gerakan selembut mungkin agar Hinata tidak terbangun. Mengabaikan Jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang, Naruto berusaha berjalan. Tapi bukannya mereda, detak Jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Entah kenapa setiap sentuhan yang terjadi dengan gadis itu selalu membuatnya seperti ini.

Tentu saja ini memberi sang Uzumaki Naruto sensasi tersendiri yang tidak di dapatnya dari gadis lain, termasuk Sakura!

 _"Kau tau bocah ... Saat dua insan memiliki perasan yang sama, satu-sama lain. Mereka akan merasakan sensasi yang aneh dalam Tubuh mereka, saat terjadi kontak!". "Tapi kau tidak perlu takut ... Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu di waspadai. Karena itu hanya perasaan suka!"_

 _"Saat kau merasakannya ... Itu artinya kau menyukai gadis itu, Naruto!"_

Naruto teringat dengan ucapan Jiraiya, di sela-sela pelatihan mereka dulu. Sebenarnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak pernah mempercayai bualan sang Sannin soal perasaan dan cinta, Karena bagaimana pun, mana mungkin seorang _Jones Forever_ sepertinya bisa memberikan petuah tentang semua itu?! Bukankah itu sangat tidak masuk akal!.

Tapi kini dia merasakannya ...

Kenapa?!

Padahal Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata sedikit pun, lebih dari kata _Sahabat_. Meski gadis itu baik, ramah, cantik dan polos. Lalu kenapa pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasakan sensasi yang pernah di ucapkan sang Guru mesumnya itu?!

'Apa aku menyukai Hinata?!'. 'Lalu apa arti perasaanku pada Sakura?!' batin Naruto bimbang.

Ketika sedang asik dengan lamunannya, Naruto tersadar saat tiba-tiba ke dua Tangan Hinata memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Naruto ..." gumam gadis itu lemah. Agaknya Hinata baru saja sadar dari acara pingsannya. Meski gumaman itu sangan pelan dan halus, Naruto masih mampu mendengarnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis Hyuuga itu, namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa melihat Wajahnya karena Hinata menyembunyikan Wajahnya di Pundak sang Uzumaki.

Sebuah isakan halus menghiasi Indra Pendengaran pemuda bersurai pirang itu, di iringi sebuah guncangan halus dari Tubuh Hinata. Di tambah lagi, Pundaknya mulai terasa basah. Naruto yakin jika saat ini gadis itu sedang menangis. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini. Pemuda pirang itu memang tidak pintar untuk urusan seperti ini, meski dalam urusan lain pun, sebenarnya sama saja.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Otak Naruto benar-benar buntu. Bahkan hanya untuk sebuah ucapan penyemangat. Hal yang selama ini paling dia kuasai dan menjadi keahlian alaminya. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. Namun tanpa di sadari keadaan ini malah membuat gadis itu semakin yakin bahwa dia hanya menjadi sebuah _penggangu_ untuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucapnya. Meski sulit pemuda bersurai pirang itu berhasil mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tegas. Entah itu adalah kalimat yang bagus atau bukan, tapi yang jelas, itu membuat Hinata menangis semakin keras, meski suaranya masih bisa di redam, Namun tidak untuk guncangan dan isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi setelah itu. Mereka menyusuri jalan Desa Konoha dalam diam di iringi indahnya Cahaya Bulan dan alunan melodi kepedihan dari sang putri Hyuuga.

•

 **Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu.**

 _A Naru Shoot Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

 _NaruHina version._

•

Hari berganti. Sang Surya mulai menggantikan kuasa sang Rembulan yang menyinari Bumi. Meski masih pagi-pagi sekali, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri di depat sebuah Rumah gaya Tradisional yang sedang dalam proses pembanguna ulang itu. Rumah yang dihuni oleh Clan terhormat dari Konoha, Hyuuga. Yap, Rumah itu adalah Rumah sang ketua Clan Hyuuga.

Sekian lama berdiri di tempat itu, tapi Naruto tidak sama sekali melangkahkan Kakinya untuk memasuki daerah itu lebih dalam lagi. Entah kenapa Kakinya merasa beku. Padalal sebelum berangkat, dia sudah memantapkan Hatinya untuk memberanikan diri menjenguk Hinata. Tapi pada kenyataannya ...

"Naruto?". "Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto menoleh, saat mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampat berambut panjang dengan Mata khas Clan Hyuuga. Yap, dia adalah Neji Hyuuga.

"Ah~ Neji ... Kebetulan sekali. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?!" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengabaikan pertanyaan sang Hyuuga.

"Baiklah!"

Tanpa terasa hari sudah Siang. Matahari dengan segala kuasanya menyinari Langit Konoha dengan penuh kehangatan. Namun kehangatan itu tidak mampu dirasakan Hinata. Yap gadis itu seharian ini mengurung diringa di Kamar. Agaknya sang Hyuuga tidak berniat untuk pergi kemana pun. Bahkan saat keadaan Rumah riuh redam oleh suara Pekerja yang membangun Rumahnya itu.

Hinata mengabaikan semua itu!

Beruntung tidak ada Misi untuk para Ninja dari Desa Konoha, mengingat mereka sedang sibuk berbenah pasca serangan sang Ketua Akatsuki, Pain.

 **Sementara di Kedai Ichiraku.**

"Hey, Naruto. Ada apa?". "Kau terlihat berantakan, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya sang pemilik Kedai, a.k.a Teuchi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ..."

"Kenapa?". "Jika kau memiliki masalah ceritalah padaku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu?!"

"Eumh~ sebenarnya ... Aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku paman". "Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa malu untuk bertemu seseorang saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku" ucap pemuda bersurai pirang itu mulai menceritakan ke gundahan Hatinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis keluar dari Dapur dengan langkah terburu-buru dan penuh antusias!

"Siapa?". "Siapa gadis yang berani menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Pahlawan Konoha?!" tanya gadis itu penuh antusias dan semangat masa muda ala Guru Guy.

"Hey Ayame. Kau menguping ya?!". "Kembali ke Dapur. Ini urusan sesama pria, kau tidak boleh mendengarnya!" ucap Teuchi sedikit kesal dengan kehadiran gadis itu a.k.a Ayame. Anak dari Teuchi.

"Tapi aku ingin tau?!" bela Ayame.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sana kembali ke Dapur!" desis Teuchi.

"Huh!". "Kalian pelit sekali!" umpat Ayame seraya kembali ke Dapur.

"Nah. Jadi bisakah kau menceritakan lebih rinci lagi, Naruto?" ucap Teuchi setelah anak gadisnya kembali ke Dapur. Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar melihat tingkah bapak-beranak itu. Entah kenapa situasi ini memberinya kehangatan tersendiri, yap suasana yang tidak pernah di dapatkannya selama ini. Kehangatan keluarga.

Mengabaikan semua itu Naruto mulai bercerita pada orang yang sudah di anggap keluarganya sendiri itu.

"Jadi seperti ini paman ..." ucap Naruto mulai bercerita.

"Kau sudah tau kan dari dulu aku menyukai Sakura. Tapi saat ..."

"Saat apa?" potong Teuchi tidak sabaran.

"Santai sedikit!". "Apa kau tidak mengerti jika pembicaraan ini membuatku merasa malu?!"

"Aku baru tau ada yang bisa membuat anak nakal sepertimu merasa malu. Hahaha!" bukannya meminta maaf, Teuchi malah menggoda pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan entengnya dan tanpa beban seperti itu. Naruto hanya cemberut kesal karena itu.

"Hehehe. Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Tidak. Aku sudah malas untuk bercerita!"

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu. Bukankah kau membutuhkan jawaban tentang kegundahanmu?!". "Kau tau, aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk ini. Pengalamanku cukup tinggi dalam masalah seperti ini!"

"Hah. Baiklah sampai mana tadi?" ucap Naruto mengalah. Yap, walau bagaimana pun seperti apa yang di katakan Pemilik Kedai Ichiraku itu. Naruto membutuhkan petuah dari orang yang berpengalaman tentang ini. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya ucapan Teuchi.

Tidak ada lagi orang yang cukup dekat dengan si pirang yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Guru Kakashi, Kapten Yamato dan teman-temannya semuanya adalah Jones sejati. Bahkan sang Guru Jiraiya ... Tidak ada satu pun yang sudah berkeluarga atau memiliki seorang pacar!

Andai Guru Asuma masih hidup. Dia pasti akan meminta bantuan sang pecinta Rokok itu. Akibat melatih Chakra Elemen Anginnya dengan sang Jounin, Naruto merasa sudah cukup dekat dengan pria itu. Asuma mungkin lebih mengerti situasinya dari pada Teuchi karena mereka sama-sama Shinobi. Namun sayangnya, Asuma sudah meninggal.

Dan mau bagaimana lagi, meski malas, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengharapkan petuah dari master Ramen itu.

"Hey kenapa kau malah melamun?!". "Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu?!" ucap Teuchi.

"Ah~ i-iya ..."

Hari sudah sore. Seluruh Pekerja yang membangun Desa pun sudah kembali ke tempat perstirahatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih setia di tempatnya. Yap, tumpukan Kayu yang di dudukinya menjadi saksi bisu kegundahan Hati sang Pahlawan Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Meski Matahari sudah enggan menyinari dirinya, Naruto nyatanya tetap tak mau beranjak dari tempat itu.

Naruto sibuk melamun.

 _"Jika itu masalahnya, jawabannya tentu saja sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu bertanya pada Hatimu, siapa orang yang paling berharga untukmu". "Kau juga akan merasakan perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan saat berada di samping orang yang benar-benar kau cintai!"_

 _"Seperti perasaan nyaman dan selalu ingin bersama, juga merasa ingin selalu melindungi dan membuatnya selalu tertawa. Tanpa merasa terpaksa atau pun terikat oleh sebuah janji!"_

Petuah Teuchi kembali mengiang di Kepalanya, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

 _"Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani oleh perasaan Hinata. Jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya, kau tinggal mengatakannya!". "Meski Hinata mungkin akan sedih, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kau terus-menerus menghindarinya!"_

 _"Besikap 'Jantan'lah karena kau adalah Shinobi!". "Kau tidak perlu ada di sampingnya jika hanya karena kasihan, karena Hinata tidak membutuhkan itu!"_

Kini giliran Ucapan Neji yang mengiang di fikiran pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Sial. Ini sangat rumit. Siapa gadis yang kucintai sebenarnya?!" gumam Naruto.

Ke esokan harinya, Naruto terlihat berjalan menyusuri Jalanan Konoha untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Beberapa sapaan dari Warga Konoha di tanggapinya dengan tak bersemangatnya. Agaknya masalah ini membuatnya frustasi. Hingga ahirnya Naruto berhenti di sebuah Tenda. Dari Papan Plang yang ada di depan Tenda itu, tertulis jelas 'Kantor Hokage Sementara'.

"Halo nek, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Naruto saat memasuki Tenda itu. Meski pemuda bersurai pirang itu mencoba untuk tetap bersemangat saat menyapa sang Hokage ke Lima itu, namun nyatanya, itu tidaklah berjalan lancar. Yap, Naruto memang tidak bisa berakting sebaik Sai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau terlambat jika menjengukku Bocah!". "Aku sudah sadar dari kemarin!" desis Stunade ketus. Sementara Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Stunade, pandangannya malah menyusuri seisi Tenda.

"Dimana Sakura?". "Kufikir dia ada disini?!" gumam Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga ... Kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kesehatanku!" omel Stunade dengan kesalnya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan sang Hokage ke Lima itu.

"Aku disini. Ada apa kau mencariku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, yang baru saja memasuki Tenda Stunade dengan satu set Obat-Obatan yang penuh menghiasi Nampan yang di bawanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya gadis bersurai pinky itu, melengkapi kalimat pertamanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu?!"

"Apa?" kini giliran Stunade yang bertanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Stunade. Sementara Sakura berjalan melewati Naruto dan memberikan Obat-Obatan itu pada sang Hokage. Setelah urusannya dengan Stunade selesai, Sakura kembali menghampiri Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya sedari tadi.

"Kau kenapa Naruto, kau terlihat berantakan". "Apa kau sakit?!" tanya Sakura seraya menempelkan Tangannya di Kening pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Naruto tidak menjawab, dia sibuk merasakan _perasaan_ yang di jelaskan Teuchi kemarin.

'Perasaan ... Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?!'. 'Kenapa padahal harusnya aku senang di perhatikan oleh orang yang kusukai!'

'Kenapa?' batin Naruto.

"Naruto?!". "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa ... Baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura dan Stunade.

"Hey Naruto?!"

"Kenapa dia?!" gumam Sakura merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

•

 **Naruto :: Aku Mencintaimu.**

 _A Naru Shoot Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

 _NaruHina version._

•

Naruto terlihat sedang memperhatikan Hinata dari sebatang Pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah gadis itu. Beruntungnya Jendela Kamar Hinata terbuka sehingga Naruto masih bisa melihat keadaan gadis itu dari jauh. Dan entah kenapa Naruto merasa bersalah saat melihat gadis itu duduk di Kasurnya dengan berurai Air Mata. Keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu membuat dia merasa benar-benar sedih.

Kenapa?

Apa pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa terbebani dengan perasaan Hinata, seperti yang di katakan Hyuuga Neji?!

Hinata menoleh pada Jendela Kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun tidak ada yang menggugah minatnya sedikit pun. Langit cerah, semilir Angin yang menerpa sebatang Pohon di samping Kamarnya, semua itu terlihat biasa dan membosankan bagi Hinata. Meski sejatinya itu semua memiliki keindahannya masing-masing. Namun kenyataanya Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Malam pun tiba. Naruto terlihat berbaring di Kamarnya. Meski Malam telah sangat Larut, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur. Fikirannya terus-menerus memikirkan siapa gadis yang sebenarnya dia sukai, Sakura apa Hinata?!

Naruto terus mengulang segala macam kilasan yang pernah terjadi dengan ke dua gadis itu. Hingga ahirnya dia tersenyum setelah mendapatkan kepastian tentang perasaannya.

 **Ke esokan Harinya di Kediaman Hyuuga.**

"Hinata bersiap-siaplah ... Ada pesan dari Hokage untuk menerima Misi!" teriak Neji di luar Kamar gadis itu. Meski terlihat enggan, tapi gadis itu tetap mempersiapkan dirinya untuk panggilan Misi sang Hokage. Setelah merasa cukup dengan segala persiapan yang di lakukannya, Hinata pun mulai berangkat menuju tempat Stunade untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut terkait Misi yang akan dia dapatkan.

Tapi setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, tidak ada seorang pun di Kantor Hokage sementara itu. Hanyalah Arsip-Arsip Misi dan Arsip lainnya yang menghiasi tempat itu. Saat sedang sibuk dengan segala macam pemikirannya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara yang sangat-sangat dikenali gadis itu, karena sang pemilik adalah orang yang selama ini menghiasi Hatinya.

Yap, Itu adalah suara Naruto.

Pasti!

Meski tidak menoleh, Hinata yakin jika suara itu adalah suara pemuda bersurai pirang itu!

"Hinata ..." Naruto mengulangi lagi panggilannya, karena sedari tadi sang Hyuuga tidak juga merespon panggilannya. Hinata masih tidak menjawab. Meski sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu, nyatanya Hinata kini tidak memiliki keberanian untuk hanya sekedar menatap wajahnya.

Dengan segala kekuatannya, Hinata berusaha keras menahan Air Matinya yang terasa mulai memaksa untuk keluar. Kilasan sikap Naruto pasca pernyataan cintanya kembali bermunculan di Kepala gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu. Merasa dirinya akan terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Naruto di saat seperti ini, Hinata pada ahirnya memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi ...

 **Graab ...**

Dengan cepat Naruto berhasil memegang Tangan kanan gadis itu saat melewatinya. Lari Hinata terhenti akibat cengkraman kuat Naruto. Untungnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki Mode Sagenya sehingga memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk melakukan itu.

Apa itu berlebihan?!

Tidak. Karena ...

"Lepaskan aku!". "Juuken!" teriak gadis itu seraya memberikan pulukan sakti Telapak Tangannya pada Naruto.

"Ugh!" Naruto terdorong beberapa meter, membuat pegangan Tangannya terlepas dari Tangan Hinata. Meski masih mampu mempertahankan keseimbangannya, namun mimik kesakitan tidak dapat dia sembunyikan karena menerima dengan telak pukulan sang putri Hyuuga di Tubuhnya. Untung saja Naruto berada dalam Mode Sage, sehingga kerusakan yang di dapatnya tidak terlalu parah.

Yap, Naruto tau Hinata pasti melakukan itu saat dia mencoba menahannya, karena itulah Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan Sage Mode!

"Gah! Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki pukulan yang sama berbahayanya dengan Sakura" canda Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang telah cukup lama tidak Hinata lihat. Cengiran yang mampu menyalurkan semangat kepada siapa pun yang melihatnya. Cengiran yang juga memberikan kehangatan Hati, khususnya pada Hinata. Meski saat ini cengiran itu sedikit ternodai dengan mimik kesakitannya.

"Na-Naruto ... Kenapa?". "Apa maksud semua ini. Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku, hah?!"

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan senyuman itu padaku?!". "Bukankah aku hanya pengganggu bagimu dan Sakura?!" teriak Hinata dengan berurai Air Mata. Sementara Naruto masih tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Secara perlahan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendekati sang Hyuuga dan mulai memeluknya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu ... Maaf karena sikapku selama ini membuatmu merasa seperti itu". "Tapi ... Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu"

"Jujur saja aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh semenjak kau mengatakan itu saat di hadapan Pain. Dan itu membuatku merasa malu saat bertemu denganmu". "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti itu ... Aku bodoh dalam mengartikan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya aku rasakan"

"Hinata ... Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, jika aku ..."

"Aku mengerti jika aku mencintaimu!"

 **Deg ...**

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Rasa bahagia, haru dan senang langsung menyeruak Hatinya, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ini terasa sangat aneh, Naruto yang sedari dulu menyukai Sakura, kini menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata?!

Apa Naruto bercanda?

Atau Naruto hanya sedang berusaha menghiburnya saja?!

Tapi pelukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu terasa hangat dan jujur!

"Sudah kubilang ... Jangan mempermainkanku Naruto". "Aku tau dari dulu kau menyukai Sakura. Kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti ini hanya untuk menghiburku!" ucap gadis itu lemah, seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu atau apa pun!" teriak Naruto berusaha menghentikan langkah gadis itu yang mulai meninggalkannya. Dan agaknya itu berhasil, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku kini sadar jika aku tidak pernah mencintai Sakura!". "Alasan sebenarnya adalah ..."

Hinata keluar dari Kantor Hokage sementara itu, dengan langkah pelan dia terus menjauh dari tempat itu. Sementara Naruto terlihat masih terpaku di tempatnya dan merunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat bersedih. Meski telah mengatakan yang sejujurnya, Hinata tidak merespon sama sekali ucapan si pirang. Gadis itu tidak memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Naruto, hingga itu membuat sang Uzumaki merasa dirinya di tolak saat ini.

Menyesal?

Tentu saja!

Naruto kini benar-benar menyesal kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari cinta tulus gadis itu. Dan di saat dia telah menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata, gadis itu agaknya sudah terlanjur lelah dan berubah fikiran saat ini. Jantung Naruto terasa sangat sakit, dan kini dia tau apa yang selama ini di rasakan Hinata. Dan memang pantas jika Hinata tidak bisa menerimanya, setelah semua rasa sakit yang di berikan Naruto.

"Andai waktu bisa kembali ..." gumam pria itu.

Sementara diluar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" gumam Neji.

"Byakugan!"

 **Pletak ...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!". "Apa kau ingin mengintip mereka heh?!" desis Stunade setelah menjitak pemuda itu.

"Bersabarlah Neji ... Kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan tau hasilnya" ucap Hiashi tenang.

"Hah! Kuharap kebohongan ini berahir bahagia!" ucap Stunade. Agaknya mereka bertiga sedang mengawasi pernyataan cinta Naruto, di tempat yang cukup aman. Tapi jika di perhatikan, bukan hanya mereka, tapi teman-teman sesama Roxie 10, guru, bahkan para Anbu pun sedang mengawasi mereka di tempatnya masing-masing. Dan jangan lupakan para penduduk Konoha yang juga ikut ambil bagian dalam mengawasi acara pernyataan cinta Naruto.

Hal yang wajar, karena saat ini Naruto adalah Pahlawan Desa Konoha. Dan semua orang pasti ingin tau bagaimana cerita ini akan berahir!

Beralih ke Hinata. Gadis itu masih berjalan dengan tenang seraya memikirkan segala ucapan yang sudah di katakan Naruto padanya.

 _"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Sakura. Aku mendekatinya karena aku ingin merebutnya dari Sasuke". "Dulu aku berfikir jika aku mendapatkan gadis yang benar-benar mencintainya, aku akan terlihat lebih hebat dari Sasuke dan bisa membuat Sasuke kesal"_

 _"Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mudah. Sakura benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu ... Tapi aku tetap saja merasa penasaran, jadi aku tetap mengejarnya". "Tapi semua itu berubah. Saat aku melihatnya menangisi kepergian Sasuke dan meminta tolong padaku untuk membawanya kembali ..."_

 _"Aku gagal. Aku merasa bersalah dengan itu, karena itulah aku selalu membantunya, menjaganya dan selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum agar Sakura tidak selalu memikirkan Sasuke". "Aku memang menyayanginya, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat"_

 _"Berbeda denganmu, Hinata". "Saat aku melihat kau terluka karena Pain, aku merasa sangat marah, aku merasa takut ... Aku takut jika aku akan kehilangan dirimu ... Karena itulah aku termakan kebencian Kyuubi saat itu"_

 _"Aku ingin membalas perlakuan Pain padamu!"_

 _"Aku tidak rela jika kau di perlakukan seperti itu!". "Karena ... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata!"_

Hinata berhenti berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di Bibirnya saat mengingat dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan Naruto padanya. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah Tenda.

"Naruto!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" teriak Hinata dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Agaknya gadis itu ingin agar Dunia pun mendengar ucapannya kali ini.

"Hinata ..." gumam Naruto di dalam Tenda dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari keluar, mengejar gadis itu.

"Terimakasih Hinata!" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan sesaat setelah Naruto sampai di tempat Hinata.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhhh!" sorak-sorai menggema di Langit Konoha. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di tempatnya masing-masing mulai menampakkan diri mereka dan berlari untuk mendekat pada dua sejoli itu, untuk ikut serta merasakan kebahagiaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ka-kalian ..." gumam Naruto dan Hinata yang kaget dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Hinata ..." gumam Neji dengan tangis harunya. Sementara Hiashi hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Ku ucapkan selamat, Naruto, Hinata ..."

"Baiklah semuanya!". "Konoha akan berpesta Malam ini ... Tentu saja untuk memeriahkan _Jadiannya_ sang Pahlawan Desa dan Putri Hyuuga!" teriak Tsunade penuh semangat.

"Yeaaahhhh!"

"Eumh~ Nona Hokage ... Lalu Misiku bagaimana?!"

"Oh ... Soal itu. Tidak ada Misi. Itu hanya permohonan Naruto agar membuatmu mau _berdandan_ dan keluar dari Kamar!" balas Tsunade santai. Hinata lansung melirik pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sementara sang pacar, Uzumaki Naruto hanya tersenyum hambar seolah-olah mengatakan kata _maaf_.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Spesial Thanks untuk ::**_

 _ *** Masashi Kishimoto, selaku Mangaka yang sudah menciptakan sebuah Maha Karya seperti ini.**_

 _ *** Reader-San yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini.**_

 **Tulis kesan-kesan Reader-San tentang Fict ini.**

 **Disini.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **v**


End file.
